teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
King Kai
King Kai (界王, Kaiō-sama) is a blue-colored deity in the Dragon Ball Z universe who lives on a small planet at the end of Snake Way. He trains those who reach the end. In The Anime King Kai or North Kai is a deity, the ruler of the North Galaxy, Goku's martial arts teacher, and later mentor. He also taught Yamcha, Tien Shinhan , Piccolo and Chiaotzu. His planet is at the end of a long winding road known as Snake Way, where he teaches powerful, new techniques such as the Spirit Bomb and Kaio-ken. Despite the fact that his planet is around 100 feet in diameter, its gravity is ten times greater than Earth's. He has a monkey named Bubbles and a motor-mouth grasshopper named Gregory. He also has the space pirate Bojack imprisoned inside his planet. He wears Teashade sunglasses, and owns a red 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtopi. He has a "strong sense of humor" and tells very bad jokes, although he possesses great wisdom and knowledge about the universe. He specializes in universal telepathic links. In The Abridged Series The series makes a joke out of how King Kai's planet has the space pirate leader Bojack sealed inside of it, making him a sort of third companion to King Kai. King Kai seems not too fond of his only companions, especially Bojack, constantly demanding they shut up even when they try to console him once Goku leaves. He's extremely touchy about the proper pronunciation of "Kaio-Ken" and what the Spirit Bomb should be called (He calls it the Genki Dama). This is shown when Yamcha asked when they were going to learn the Kaio-ken and he pronounced it with the original Funimation "Kayo-ken" used in earlier dubs. He also takes light of serious moments, such as when he was taking bets just before Goku was going to fight Vegeta. To compound his problems his telepathic calls frequently end up getting intercepted by homosexual Star Trek actor George Takei who is very much amused by half the entendres he hears from King Kai or anyone talking to King Kai. Naturally, King Kai isn't appreciative of this at all. He's also tougher and stronger than his original counterpart, beating up the entire Ginyu Force by himself when they reach his planet. Role in the Plot Saiyan Saga King Kai first appeared when Goku managed to make his way through Snake Way and to his planet. After meeting him, Goku asked if King Kai could train him for the Saiyans heading to Earth, and King Kai agreed if only because he has been living with Bubbles, Gregory, and Bojack all his life and he hates them. While training Goku, he revealed how Planet Vegeta got blown up. After Goku got revived by the DragonBalls, King Kai rudely told Goku to leave, only to realize he was all alone again with the people he hates. Later on, when he saw Goku and Vegeta fight, he decided to place bets on who would win only to lose out to the narrator. Freeza Saga Later on, he would welcome the recently deceased Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Yamcha to his planet and decided the train them. However, after Yamcha incorrectly pronounced the Kaio-Ken (calling it Kayo-ken) he refused to teach the four any of his moves. He later contacted Goku to warn him about Freeza, but Goku outsmarted him and he accidentally called George Takei. After Goku's fight against the Ginyu Force, he contacted him in order to get caught up to speed only to have a three way call with Takei. He later contacted Krillin so he could wish one of the four back. Sometime later, four of deceased Ginyu Force members came to his planet in order to take it, but King Kai single handily sent them all to Hell. He later saw Goku fight against Freeza and contacted the living Z-Fighters about Namek's destruction. Cell Saga King Kai would not appear for sometime until the Cell Games Tournament when he threatened Goku not to take credit for the Spirit Bomb and Kaio-Ken. He commended Goku for his selfless sacrifice to teleport Cell away from Earth, though was completely blindsided when he realized Goku had chosen to use Instant Transmission to go to King Kai's planet, freaking him, Bubbles and Gregory out. They were all killed by Cell's explosion, which demolished King Kai's planet and coincidentally destroyed the link restraining Bojack was released, freeing the space pirate. King Kai was, quite understandably, enraged at Goku for this lack of foresight. While the Dragon Balls were used to revive those killed by Cell on Earth, Yamcha's specific wording of the wish (albeit unintentionally) meant that King Kai would remain dead, leading to him furiously berating Yamcha for it. When Goku promised to call his family once in a while, the implication that Goku was planning to use King Kai as a phone further irritated him, causing Goku to try to hang up by poking Kai's eye out. Despite this, the two share a talk about the future that the Dragon Team can now forge for themselves now that Goku's no longer on earth and Cell is gone. Movies and Specials King Kai appears in Lord Slug, where Goku mistakenly wishes him Merry Christmas while in the midst of a life and death abttle with the eponymous Super Namekian. Attempting to correct Goku, King Kai realizes that the misunderstanding could actually motivate Goku into defeating Slug and decides to sustain it by convincing Goku that he is Christmas's Champion. The lie works well until Slug tells Goku that its still July and he was the one that caused Earth's frozen state, causing a disappointed Goku to power down. In Plan to Eradicate Christmas, King Kai, celebrating Christmas Day early due to differing timezones, informs Goku of Santa/Dr Lychee's evil mini-moon hanging above Earth and spreading toxic naughtiness around the globe. He warns Goku to be careful about it...before then admitting that he doesn't expect Goku to at all, since he (King Kai) is already five eggnogs into Christmas and Goku's never careful about such matters anyway. King Kai later shows up in Broly Abridged wherein he and South Kai try to hunt down the destroyer of the Southern Galaxy, with King Kai at first suggesting the then-asleep Beerus as the perpetrator. Since South Kai bought North Kai his car, North Kai owes him one and he thus enlists Goku to figure it out. After Goku fails to find anything in the empty airless space that was South Galaxy and fails to get any information from Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Mercenary Tao and "that monster" Pilaf, an exasperated King Kai tells Goku about New Vegeta, leading to the excited fight happy Saiyan to warp to wherever it is. Once Broly, the culprit behind South Galaxy's destruction, is defeated, South Galaxy is avenged...but still gone, as South Kai reminds North Kai. North Kai rather callously tells South that, with the Otherworld Tournament imminent, South Kai at least has "more options" now. Abilities Telepathy King Kai has the ability to communicate with people from his planet no matter what distance the person is. He can also allow someone to talk to someone through this by letting that person touch him. However, more aggressive and/or malevolent entities like Mr. Popo can cause psychic feedback, causing King Kai incredible pain. It is also open to interference and crosstalk as several of his telepathic conversations are intruded upon by George Takei. Appearances * Note 1: Only appears in Part 1 and Part 3 of Episode 10. * Note 2: Only appears in the stingers in Episode 13 and 16. * Note 3: Only appears in Part 2 and Part 3 of Episode 60. Trivia * King Kai's comedian tendencies were entirely removed in Dragon Ball Z Abridged, instead making him an "incredibly lonely introvert". According to Lanipator, this was done due to the difficulty in trying to make somebody intentionally funny in a parody series meant to lampoon serious characters. Category:Royal Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dicks Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Weeaboos Category:Deceased Characters